basorexia
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: [Stenny Week: Día 1] La primera vez que el pensamiento cruza la mente de Stan es de una forma tan repentina y fugaz que lo aturde. Se pregunta, entonces, cómo se sentiría besar a Kenny McCormick. [BL]


**Disclaimer:** South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

 **Summary:** La primera vez que el pensamiento cruza la mente de Stan es de una forma tan repentina y fugaz que lo aturde. Se pregunta, entonces, cómo se sentiría besar a Kenny McCormick.

 **Pareja:** Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick.

 **Advertencia:** OoC gratuito. Future!Fic. Referencias a familia disfuncional (?

* * *

 **basorexia**

 **[** urgencia repentina de besar a alguien **]**

[Día 1: _Primera vez_ ]

* * *

La primera vez que el pensamiento cruza la mente de Stan, los cuatro se encuentran en su casa haciendo una maratón de películas, acomodados en el sofá lo mejor que pueden considerando la cantidad de personas que son —y que Cartman sigue fácilmente contando como dos, por más que lo negara—. En cierto punto, como de la nada, su atención se desvía del televisor hacia Kenny, sentado a su diestra entre él y Cartman. Se percata rápidamente de que el rubio se ha bajado un poco la parka, exponiendo su boca curvada en una expresión divertida a causa del filme de turno. Kenny suelta carcajadas sin disimulo alguno y Stan se da cuenta, casi como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve con verdadera atención, de cómo el rostro parece iluminársele cuando sonríe y de que sus ojos son de un tono tan claro que podrían rivalizar al mismo cielo despejado. Piensa, entonces, que nunca había notado antes, en realidad, lo agradable a la vista que le resulta su sonrisa y—

Se pregunta, súbitamente, cómo se sentirá presionar sus labios contra los suyos; cómo será besar a Kenny McCormick.

La idea se le aparece de forma tan repentina y fugaz que llega a aturdirlo, a sorprenderlo. Porque es extraño, demasiado. Kenny es su amigo, lo ha sido desde que puede recordar, ¿por qué pensaría ahora acerca de cómo sería besarle?

Siente la sangre agolpársele en las mejillas, vuelve a dirigir su atención a la pantalla lo mejor que puede, aunque sin poder evitar que ésta vague hacia el rubio de tanto en tanto, inconscientemente. En sus facciones etéreas y sus labios secos que, se le ocurre, han de ser tan cálidos, siempre ocultos bajo su abrigo.

Traga saliva.

 _Oh, carajo._

* * *

 **[ &]**

* * *

La segunda vez que lo piensa, están jugando baloncesto en una tarde calurosa de verano. Han decidido dividirse en duplas como de costumbre; esta vez son Cartman y Kyle contra Kenny y él. Van empatados, incluso pese a los desacuerdos constantes entre Kyle y Cartman; principalmente debido a que a Stan se le ha vuelto imposible concentrarse en el juego y no en la manera en que la playera de Kenny se le pega al cuerpo a causa del sudor y— oh, genial, ahora quiere vomitar.

Aguanta lo mejor que puede hasta que el juego termina tras una anotación de Kyle, entonces sale disparado hacia el basurero más cercano y se acuclilla hacia éste para vomitar. Se sienta en el suelo tras haber terminado, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y respirando pesadamente. Alza el rostro tras escuchar un carraspeo, encontrándose con que Kenny se le había acercado, mirándolo con una expresión entre preocupada y ligeramente asqueada, aunque no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve en esas condiciones, claro.

— ¿Pasa algo Stan? Creo que vomitaste más que la última vez que te vi beber en la fiesta de Bebe —pregunta, y Stan casi podría haber reído por su comentario de no ser por el temor de que las náuseas regresaran.

—N-No, estoy bien Kenny, es sólo que… eh —se relame los labios, tratando de buscar una excusa convincente—, a Shelly le ha dado por tratar de copiar esas ridículas recetas que saca de internet y me obliga a probarlas por ella. No es nada, en serio, seguro que se me pasará pronto. Gracias —carraspea, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no ruborizarse—, por preocuparte, de todos modos.

Kenny se encoje de hombros, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. El corazón de Stan se detiene por cosa de menos de un segundo al verlo.

—Es bueno oírlo —responde, con sinceridad—. No acerca de lo de Shelly, claro, mis condolencias hacia tu estomago —ésta vez Stan sí se permite emitir una risa leve.

—Gracias —repite, colocándose de pie—. Aunque es una lástima que perdiéramos, apuesto a que el gordo hablará de esto durante el resto de la semana, incluso si más de la mitad de sus anotaciones fueron hechas por Kyle.

Es Kenny quien ríe ahora, y Stan siente algo cálido en la boca del estómago al oírle, sensación que por ésta vez no viene acompañada por la necesidad de regurgitar lo que fuese que le quedase en el cuerpo —afortunadamente, pues eso ya sería muy sospechoso—. Ambos se dirigen a reunirse con sus amigos, donde, tal como predijo, Cartman no tarda en presumirles su victoria para fastidio incluso de Kyle. Stan, sorprendentemente, no le presta mucha atención, en realidad. Recordando la escena sucedida hace menos de dos minutos una y otra vez, reproduciendo la risa veraniega de Kenny en sus oídos, el cómo lucía preocupado por su estado y, entonces, se da cuenta—

Oh, _realmente_ quiere besarlo.

Empero, no lo hace. No se deja llevar por aquel (en sus propias palabras) arrebato. Y no solamente porque es consciente de la presencia de sus otros dos amigos o de que la boca ha de apestarle luego de haber vomitado; sino porque la verdad es que la idea le aterra tanto como le emociona, le teme a las consecuencias que pudiese traer para su amistad, la reacción que Kenny pudiese tener. Que, vale, él sabe que Kenny siempre ha sido muy abierto respecto a su sexualidad y ese tipo de asuntos, y que desde que entraron a secundaria se ha involucrado tanto con chicas como con chicos, pero— pero esto es _diferente._

Se queda absorto en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de que el resto está por marcharse de no ser porque Kyle lo llama, arqueando una ceja. Stan rápidamente los alcanza, arguyendo que sólo se había distraído, restándole importancia a lo ocurrido. Porque, _en serio_ , no tiene importancia. Es sólo un pequeño flechazo, algo así como una atracción pasajera. Sí, está seguro de eso.

(Incluso si jura poder percibir la mirada de Kenny posarse sobre él con curiosidad durante el trayecto de regreso a sus casas, y el cómo aquello le hace sentir las manos sudadas por los nervios y el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca, tal vez demasiado literalmente.)

* * *

 **[ &]**

* * *

La tercera vez que lo piensa sucede en su casa, justo como en la primera vez. Han decidido reunirse a petición de Kenny para repasar algunas ecuaciones de su última clase de química; porque, al parecer, una vez que creces, a los profesores les da por agregar formulas y operaciones matemáticas a todo lo que pudiesen, casi les hace extrañar las clases de Garrison (casi). Normalmente ambos le hubiesen pedido ayuda a Kyle, pero éste seguía frustrado por la última vez que trató de hacerles de tutor, y ninguno quería volver a despertar su ira de chico de Jersey; por lo que sólo son ellos dos en esta ocasión. Juntos. Solos. En casa de Stan. En la _habitación_ de Stan.

Y claro que él no se siente nervioso por ello. Por supuesto que no. Nope. _¿Por quién lo toman?_

El que justo decidiera pasar toda la mañana tratando de hacer que el lugar luciera lo mejor presentable posible era una total coincidencia.

O que casi se tropezara con sus propios pies al bajar a abrir la puerta en cuanto el timbre sonó, anunciando la llegada del rubio.

—Hey Kenny —saluda inmediatamente, tal vez un poco más animado de lo que debería, tomando en cuenta que se supone que pasarán la tarde ahogados entre elementos químicos que ni siquiera logran pronunciar.

Kenny sonríe un poco al verlo, cargando su vieja mochila (Stan está seguro de que no la ha cambiado desde que entraron al preescolar) en un hombro. El joven Marsh no tarda en percatarse entonces de que Kenny no está solo, detrás de él, y asomando apenas la cabeza tímidamente, se encuentra una niña unos años menor a la que termina por identificar como Karen; la hermanita menor de Kenny.

Parpadea un par de veces.

—Hola Stan —responde Kenny, haciéndole gestos a su hermana para que se dejara ver—. Espero que no te moleste que la trajera; Kevin tenía horas extras en su trabajo y no quería dejarla sola en casa. Papá y mamá no… no están en su mejor momento —se explica y Stan nota como la niña baja la mirada hacia sus pies ante sus últimas palabras, obviamente triste. No puede culparla, no cuando ha presenciado de primera mano un par de veces a qué se refiere Kenny al decir que sus padres no estaban en su "mejor momento".

—No importa, descuida —asegura, dirigiendo una sonrisa leve a la menor, como para demostrarle que está siendo honesto—. Además, estoy seguro de que a mi perro Sparky le agradaría algo de compañía mientras estudiamos. Si te parece bien —propone, consiguiendo una reacción inmediata en Karen, quien alza el rostro con los ojos resplandeciendo y asiente entusiasmada.

La sonrisa de Stan se ensancha un poco, no puede evitar pensar en lo parecidos que son los ojos de Karen con los del propio Kenny, que lo observa con un gesto agradecido. Él sólo se encoge de hombros y los invita a pasar. Una vez estando en su cuarto, Kenny y él se acomodan en torno a su escritorio, con los cuadernos encima de éste; mientras Karen se entretiene con el viejo de Sparky, que recibe gustoso sus caricias en el estómago, sentados sobre la mullida alfombra de la habitación.

Antes de que Stan pudiese empezar a traspasar el primer ejercicio, siente como Kenny le da ligeros golpecitos en el brazo con su lápiz para llamar su atención.

—Oye —musita el McCormick en cuanto voltea a verlo—, quería darte las gracias por, bueno, no tener problema con que se quedara y eso.

Stan vuelve a encogerse de hombros, por más que pueda sentir ya las mejillas sonrojársele, sólo un poco. Y es que Kenny le está mirando de tal forma… como si por sólo dejar que Karen se quedara le hubiese regalado el mundo entero o algo así (aunque bien podría ser así, después de todo él sabe que Karen es una de las personas más importantes para Kenny, que él se preocupa profundamente por su bienestar; y es algo admirable y hasta casi envidiable para alguien como él con una pésima relación con su propia hermana). El punto es que no es una expresión que le haya visto hacer antes con mucha frecuencia, y el que la esté dirigiendo exclusivamente a él, bueno…

—Hablo en serio, no fue nada —lanza una corta, extraña risa.

Sigue restándole importancia al tema, pero eso no evita que Kenny aún lo mire de _esa_ forma. Se quedan en silencio, en esa misma posición, mirándose el uno al otro— a cualquiera que los viera ahora ( _Karen podría estarlos viendo justo ahora_ ) podría hasta parecerle que estaban en una competencia de miradas o algo así. De repente Stan es consciente también de lo cerca que se han tenido que sentar el uno del otro, sus brazos incluso llegando a chocar por el poco espacio y— oh, ¿por qué se le ocurrió hacer que estudiaran ahí y no en la cocina? Allí al menos conservaría algo de espacio personal.

No es solamente eso lo que le pone ansioso, honestamente. Sino también la realización de lo simple que sería simplemente inclinarse en ese preciso momento y resolver de una vez por todas sus dudas, de descubrir si los labios de Kenny se sentirían tan bien como había pensado, si él le correspondería o lo haría a un lado, y realmente desea que, de ocurrir, Kenny optara por la primera opción. Que no lo rechazase, que no se enojara. Que no le rompiera el corazón.

(Ya está cansado de vivir con el corazón roto.)

Quiere besarlo, besarlo y decirle que tal vez lo que sienta por él ya ha llegado a traspasar la barrera de ser una "simple atracción". Besarlo y que Kenny lo bese de regreso y— y.

No lo hace. Porque no cree que sea algo adecuado besar a Kenny por primera vez teniendo a su hermana menor a unos metros de distancia, o al menos eso se dice.

(La verdad es que se siente un poco —demasiado— cobarde.)

Pasan el resto de la tarde sumidos en sus tareas, tratando de ayudarse mutuamente a comprenderlas. Y si Kenny se arrima un poquito más de lo necesario a él o roza su mano disimuladamente mientras le inquiere sus dudas; Stan le echa la culpa a su propia imaginación jugándole una mala broma.

* * *

 **[ &]**

* * *

Así que, la cosa es esta:

A Stan le gusta Kenny. Ya no lo niega.

Y también quiere besarlo. Lo desea tanto que llega a ser ridículo.

Se le vuelve cada vez más difícil ocultar su creciente enamoramiento, más tomando en cuenta que ve al McCormick diariamente; en la escuela, en el parque, en la casa de los demás y en la suya, en el cine— (y bueno ya se harán una idea). Es un milagro que se las haya arreglado para no vomitarle encima o aguantarse las ganas de robarle un beso, en cualquiera que fueran las circunstancias. Diablos, ni quiera recuerda haberse sentido tan desesperado cuando andaba detrás de Wendy. Es agotador.

Lanza un suspiro mientras rueda sobre su cama, enterrando la cabeza debajo de sus sabanas. Si sigue dándole tantas vueltas al asunto terminará por no dormir nada y aparecer en clases al día siguiente con unas ojeras que bien podrían rivalizar a las que tenía en sus viejos tiempos de gótico. Y, aunque sí está cansado, simplemente no puede lograr que el sueño le venga. Lanza un quejido de frustración.

De repente escucha un golpe contra su ventana y poco le falta para caerse de la cama por la sorpresa, aquel sonido es seguido por una risa fácilmente identificable para él. Se incorpora, acercándose a la ventana y abriendo las cortinas, para encontrarse con Kenny subido a un árbol cercano, su chaqueta naranja encima de una camiseta desgastada y un pantalón de pijama que le queda algo corto de piernas, tiene la capucha puesta, por lo que sólo logra verle los ojos y un poco de pelo aplastado. Stan suspira, demasiado cansado como para sentir vergüenza en ese momento. Abre la ventana y saca la cabeza hacia afuera, sintiendo el viento golpear contra su rostro y revolotear su cabello.

—Hey —dice Kenny casualmente, como si no estuviera ante la ventana de un segundo piso a las dos de la madrugada.

—Hey —repite Stan—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sólo venía de paso —responde, mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿De paso? Amigo, ya es muy tarde, deberías estar durmiendo —dice Stan, antes de darse cuenta de lo nervioso que lucía el rubio— Kenny —pronuncia, relamiéndose los labios—, ¿seguro que estas bien?

El aludido no responde de inmediato, Stan no lo apresura. Kenny termina por dejar salir un suspiro, volviendo a mirarlo en lugar de vagar su vista sobre cualquier otra cosa del entorno.

—Necesitaba ayuda —dice, sencillamente—. ¿Puedo entrar?

El Marsh se le queda viendo un par de segundos antes de reaccionar, haciéndose a un lado y abriendo un poco más las ventanas. En un movimiento ágil, como si lo hubiese hecho cientos de veces, Kenny se impulsa y logra entrar a la habitación.

—Gracias —musita el McCormick, bajándose la capucha luego de dudar unos momentos.

Stan se alarma inmediatamente tras tener una mejor vista del rostro de Kenny, y del feo moretón que había en su ojo.

— ¿Qué pasó contigo? —pregunta entonces tratando de mantener la voz baja. Y no tarda en sentirse estúpido tras eso, pues _qué otra cosa podría haberle ocurrido a Kenny sino…_

— ¿Esto? No fue nada, en serio. Papá estaba actuando como un imbécil y tuvimos una discusión. Él… descubrió que había estado guardando dinero para ayudar a Karen a comprar sus materiales escolares y se molestó —explica, como si nada, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado—. Ni si quiera duele, de verdad. Sólo que no quería tener que pasar la noche ahí, ¿te molesta si me quedo?

—Claro que puedes quedarte —se apresura a decir, tal vez demasiado rápido—. S-Sólo déjame ir a buscar algo de hielo, ¿okey? A ver si podemos bajar la hinchazón de tu ojo.

Kenny no protesta y Stan se marcha a la cocina lo más sigilosamente que puede. Una parte de él no puede evitar encontrar curioso el que Kenny decidiera ir precisamente a su casa, cuando la de Kyle le queda más cerca y éste tampoco dudaría en dejarle pasar la noche dadas las circunstancias; ni tampoco puede evitar sentirse nervioso ante la perspectiva de que Kenny está en su habitación a tal hora, en especial considerando que hace sólo unos minutos estaba dando vueltas en su cama, pensando en lo mucho que desea poder darle un beso (y eso suena aún más cursi de lo que le gustaría, en serio).

Regresa a la habitación con una pequeña bolsa con hielo entre las manos, encontrándose con Kenny sentado en su cama, esperándolo, se ha sacado la chaqueta dejándola a un lado de la cama, no como que a Stan le moleste. En lugar de entregarle la bolsa, se toma la libertad de sentarse a su lado y presionarla suavemente él mismo contra el ojo morado del rubio, sobresaltándolo por el cambio brusco de temperatura y por su repentino actuar.

—Puedo hacerlo solo, ¿sabes? —comenta Kenny, pero no hace nada para apartarlo o quitarle el hielo; como si en el fondo apreciara el que Stan actuara tan preocupado.

—Lo sé —replica Stan, arrancándole un amago de sonrisa, que le corta la respiración.

Porque incluso con un ojo morado, el cabello revuelto a causa de la capucha y estando en medio de la oscuridad de la noche; Kenny se las arregla para resplandecer. Como si su piel y todo su ser estuvieran bañados en oro, una idea un poco contradictoria, en el fondo. Pero a Stan le agrada. _Demasiado_.

Apenas se da cuenta cuando ha alejado la bolsa del rostro de Kenny e, inclinando su cuerpo hacia él, ha terminado por cerrar la distancia entre sus bocas. Es precipitado, es un desastre. Y es algo más como un choque repentino de labios que como un beso, en realidad, en especial cuando Stan reacciona y se aparta bruscamente, preparándose para pronunciar frases inconexas que, se supone, sean una disculpa hacia el McCormick. No cuenta, claro, con que sea éste quien lo agarre del cuello de su pijama y vuelva a acercarlo a sí mismo, uniendo sus labios una vez más y— _oh_.

Los labios de Kenny se sienten calientes en contra de los suyos, pero no es algo desagradable. Contrasta de manera curiosa con lo frías que están sus manos, posadas ahora contra sus mejillas, como para evitar que trate de escaparse. Kenny le besa como si él también hubiese estado aguantando las ganas de hacerlo desde hace mucho, y Stan se pregunta si acaso será así, de ser ese el caso se siente algo estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta. Empero, decide dejar aquellos pensamientos de lado por una vez y poner toda su atención en la sensación del cuerpo de Kenny apretado contra el suyo, de su lengua haciéndole cosquillas en el labio inferior, de sus respiraciones entremezclándose en una, de su corazón latiendo con fuerza en sus oídos. Descubre entonces que besar a Kenny es tal como imaginó que sería y, a la vez, sobrepasa mil veces sus expectativas. Se mueven acompasadamente contra la boca del otro, como saboreando cada centímetro de ésta durante los segundos eternos antes de que se separen a recobrar el aliento.

Se miran el uno al otro, y ambos están hechos un desastre de respiraciones agitadas y sonrisas sinceras. Stan está apunto de decir algo, cuando siente las manos súbitamente húmedas y se da cuenta de que el hielo que había traído empezaba a derretirse. Hace una mueca y Kenny ríe por lo bajo.

— ¿Debería traer otro? —propone, aunque aquello sea lo último de lo que le interese hablar precisamente ahora.

—No, de todos modos creo que ya deberíamos acostarnos —replica Kenny y contiene apenas una carcajada al ver la expresión de Stan ante sus palabras—. Hablo _sólo_ de dormir Stanny. No que lo que sea que tengas en mente me desagrade, pero estoy tan cansado que no creo poder aguantar despierto más de otros dos minutos —lanza un bostezo como para justificarse, estirando la espalda hacia atrás como un gato, gesto que se le hace ciertamente adorable al Marsh.

Stan se levanta a tirar la bolsa de hielo a su cubo de basura, incluso si tal vez no fuera la mejor idea, no importa mucho en ese momento. Kenny mientras tanto se apodera de la mitad de su cama y de su almohada, no que le importe tampoco cuando lo recibe con los brazos abiertos, sin tardar en volver a besarlo en cuanto Stan se recuesta a su lado. Esta vez son besos leves y superficiales, casi flojos, no solamente dados en la boca sino en las mejillas, en la nariz, hasta que ambos sienten los labios entumecidos y están tan agotados que caen dormidos ahí, en los brazos del otro.

Y vaya que Stan puede asegurar no haber dormido tan bien hace semanas.

* * *

 **[ &]**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kenny sigue ahí, y ambos son un enredo de brazos y piernas entrelazadas. Stan lo invita a quedarse al desayuno, más Kenny se excusa con que debe volver rápido a su casa para ayudar a Karen a prepararse para la escuela. Se despide con una sonrisa pícara, diciendo que se verían más tarde en la parada del autobús, como cada día. Stan lo ve marcharse y siente un nudo en el pecho, de repente. Llega a preguntarse si acaso habrá soñado lo de la noche anterior, más en el fondo sabe que no es así.

Sin embargo—

Minutos más tarde se encuentra en la parada del autobús, Kyle y Cartman no tardan en llegar, pero él apenas reconoce sus presencias, demasiado ensimismado en las dudas e inseguridades que se han apoderado súbitamente de su mente. Kenny y él se habían besado, aquello _sí_ sucedió. Pero, ¿quién puede asegurarle de que Kenny no se habrá arrepentido en ese trayecto de tiempo? ¿O que desde el principio aquellos besos no significaron lo mismo para Kenny que para él? Quizá hasta se presentase esa mañana prefiriendo actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Quizá—

—Hey —la voz de Kenny le llega tan de cerca que le da un escalofrío, Stan se sobresalta y voltea para encontrarse con el McCormick ya de pie a su lado.

En el fondo puede escuchar a Kyle saludar al rubio, y a Cartman hacer un comentario que no alcanza a entender; probablemente algo estúpido considerando que Kyle no tarda en regañarlo tras eso. No le importa.

A Kenny tampoco parece importarlo, solamente lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa y una ceja alzada (su ojo ya no tan hinchado como la noche pasada, nota, pero aun con aquel moretón rodeándolo y contrastando contra su piel), a Stan le falta poco para avergonzarse, considerando lo que había estado pensando —y sigue pensando— acerca de lo ocurrido entre ellos. La sonrisa de Kenny se ensancha un poco, casi pareciera que ha podido leerle el pensamiento o algo así, cuando elimina cualquier distancia habida entre sus rostros y lo besa, lento. Stan no tarda en corresponder, desechando completamente sus dudas pasadas, sintiéndose hasta ridículo por haberlas pensado en primer lugar, aferrándose a la parka de Kenny como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ambos pueden escuchar a Kyle y Cartman exclamar sorprendidos, y al último empezar a gritar que iban a liarse enfrente de sus pobres ojos. Ninguna de estas cosas los desanima, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Se separan en el momento justo en el que el transporte escolar llega. Sus amigos no tardan en abordarlo, aun un poco impresionados por lo que vieron, mas ellos se quedan atrás, comparten una última mirada, y son manos que se entrelazan en un agarre flojo, pero honesto, significativo. Stan le sonríe una ultima vez y

(es como si en el universo mismo ya no existiese nadie más que el muchacho de alma dorada y el chico de ojos nocturnos

que lo quiere tanto tanto tanto.)

arriban el autobús, como cada día, una rutina insalvable. Pero que esta vez le parece distinto, la sensación de los dedos terrosos de Kenny contra los suyos lo vuelve mejor, eso sin duda.


End file.
